


Looking Forward

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [454]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Prince Derek Hale, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/13/20: "horrible, high, cry”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [454]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Looking Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/13/20: "horrible, high, cry”

With a high-pitched, horrible cry the creature plunged to earth. The ground continued trembling as the beast’s scaly skin smoldered where lightning had struck it.

“You, Mage, have served our realm well,” said Prince Derek, son of Queen Talia. “Our queen, my mother, will be most grateful.”

The mage whose name people feared to speak, bowed his head as was proper, meanwhile foreseeing the prince without any garments at all alongside him in a grand bed.

“You honor me past the stars.” The mage acknowledged the young monarch, his future lover, maintaining a respectful demeanor despite what his vision revealed.


End file.
